


The Mall

by underwaterlesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animate Object, Butt Plugs, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterlesbian/pseuds/underwaterlesbian
Summary: The idea was obviously a bad one, but she can't get it out of her head.
Kudos: 12





	The Mall

She knows the butt plug was a bad idea the moment she steps out of the bathroom.

It had been a stupid idea - to split off temporarily from her friends to sneak into a sex shop, buy a butt plug and insert it right there in the mall bathroom. But the idea had come to her a while ago and has stuck around, she  _ had _ to do it. Though now she’s thinking that maybe she doesn’t actually have to do it and she should, in fact, go right back into the bathroom and take the thing out. She’s about to do it too, but then her friends return and sweep her up in movement and conversation.

There’s no way they could know, but she can’t help but feel as if they do, even as she does her best to conceal every little reaction the large plug draws from her with each step. It’s curved in such a way that every little movement has some part of it hitting something pleasurable.

By the time they all sit down for lunch, she can feel her pussy throbbing, in addition to her ass around the plug, and, with the pressure of the chair, she is suddenly made aware of how wet her underwear has become.

She shifts in her seat, tries to disguise the little moan that escapes her as a cough and then  _ it _ happens.

The butt plug  _ moves _ .

She goes completely still and waits, listening as her friends talk around her. She reaches for her cup of water and takes a sip. It starts moving again and she nearly chokes on her water.

She slams the cup down and tries to stand, but finds her legs to be weak and, as the butt plug jabs something that sends a jolt of pleasure through her, she falls back to her seat, which really doesn’t help, and she gasps.

Her friends’ conversation has stopped by now, they’re looking at her and one of them asks if she’s okay. She nods, not trusting her voice to betray what’s happening. Her face burns as her friends go back to chatting.

She grits her teeth, balls her hands into fists and tightens the muscles in her thighs. She can just  _ ignore _ this, just pretend like it’s not - oh no, nope, she can’t ignore this.

The butt plug is moving  _ fast _ . Swirling itself around her ass and surging upwards. She grabs her chair. Her pussy throbs painfully.

Shit, she’s never been able to come just from ass stuff, but she can’t stand this much longer and her friends are talking about moving on soon. She’s not gonna have to - oh, who’s she kidding, she  _ wants _ to.  _ So badly _ .

One of her hands twitch and her fingers curl out, she hunches over the table, resting her face in a folded arm on the surface and hopes it's enough to conceal what she’s doing. She slips her hand into her pants.

It’s warm and only gets warmer and wetter as her hands move down through her hair and then, the dripping folds of her pussy.

She pulls at the skin just as the butt plug slams into a particularly pleasurable spot - she holds back a whimper and bites her lip as she starts rubbing and pulling. Her hips grind longingly into her fingers. She’s so wet she’s uncomfortable and so on the verge of orgasm it’s painful, she doesn’t notice her friends talking to her or one of them touching her arm.

She shoves three fingers into herself and the butt plug spins and pulses and plunges.

The sound is obscene as she fingers herself, but soon masked by a loud, impossible to contain, moan.

Her friends stare as she recovers from the intense orgasm.


End file.
